Let's make a deal
by MaryVampy08
Summary: Rumplestilskin is tired of his relationship with Belle. Zelena comes up and proposes him a solution for his problem. [Start as Rumbelle but going into a WickedGold ship.] ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE. Lemon at some point.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first time I write a Once Upon A Time fanfic, so be nice with me?**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short chapter.**

 ** _-M_**

* * *

Gold slammed the door of the large pink house and made his way to his car. Another fight with his wife. Again. It happened a lot lately and he was getting really tired of it. She was never happy, no matter what he did or tried to do, Belle always ended up yelling at him for all kind of reason. He was never good enough; he was never making the right choices. Well, according to her.

The deal maker climbed in his car and growled deeply. He had to get away from his own house. He would never hit her or something; he wasn't a man who took pleasure in hitting women, but when he was very angry he needed space and to be alone. Anything to change his mind or he could really turn her into a toad just for the hell of it.

As much as he loved Belle, Rumple started to think maybe they weren't mean to be together. He wasn't happy. It was always fights and crying and broken hearts. It wasn't good, not for him nor for her. Were they really true love? Her kiss broke his dark one curse once but maybe it faded. What if it changed? They were fools if they insisted to make their relationship works when it was not mean to be. He couldn't fight fate, he knew it well now.

He sighed deeply. Where to go now? He played with his keys for a moment and gave a look to his house. He couldn't go back in for now. That wasn't possible. Belle needed time alone as much as he needed it. And he was in no mood to deal with the yelling woman. Gold was so grateful his dagger was hidden somewhere even her didn't know. It wouldn't be good to leave it in her hands regarding how much hurt she was at the moment.

Before he noticed it, he was parking his himself in the Rabbit Hole's parking. He knew he wouldn't run into someone he knew there. Well, he knew most people in Storybrooke but the Charmings squad wouldn't dare to walk in. The club was one of the worst places in town. Only drunk people and the ones who wanted to forget their problems went in this building. But at the moment it was what he needed. He needed to forget how complicated his love life was at the moment. The imp needed to have drinks and forget about anything else.

Rumple made his way inside and scanned the place with his gaze. The place was almost empty, except for a few people sitting here and there. This was just perfect; he didn't want to be surrounded by annoying folks.

The Dark One sat at the counter and sighed. He needed something strong.

"..Give me the strongest drink you have." Of course, the barman didn't ask anything. Gold was still so feared in town and well he also owned the place. So, if the man asked for a drink he would get one. No question asked.

The man placed a glass of their best whiskey. Rumple didn't wait any longer and grabbed the drink. The first taste burned down his throat but it still felt better than anything he had in the past weeks.

He really needed to do something about his chaotic relationship with Belle. How could he fix this? Or just make it better. Gods, he loved that woman. He really did but this wouldn't work if they keep going on like this. This was so much pressure and stress. This was killing him and he didn't like to see Belle so hurt. This was complicated because they both had strong feelings toward each other but, Rumple was so broken. And the woman was expecting too much from him. She wanted to change him. Belle wanted him to be someone else. He had tried for so long to please her, to be loved by her. Was it really worth it? He could be a better man but even if he really wanted, he couldn't be a different man. He would always remain the same.

Rumplestilskin finished his drink and placed it back on the counter. He was about to ask for another one when someone sat next to him.

"Well, hello Rumple." It was someone he expected to never see again.

"..Zelena. What are you doing here?" They weren't on good terms but he had stopped trying to kill her and she did the same. Their relationship was complicated but they could manage it to be civil. Well, sometimes.

The red head witch grinned. It was the last place he expected her to be. Since she was back in Storybrooke, Gold knew she was dealing with a lot of problems between her, Regina and Robin. This whole mess around Zelena's baby created a lot of tension. But Gold had decided to stay out of this; he had enough of problems with his wife. He didn't have time for this.

The witch leaned a bit on the counter and smirked. She asked the barman for the same as Gold just had.

"Make it two actually." He replied. Rumple knew that to have to deal with the wicked witch he would need a few drinks. There was no way he could manage it being sober. As the man brought their drinks, Gold turned a bit and looked at Zelena. It had been a while since he saw her. Both were busy with their own mess.

"Don't tell me, your little wife is giving you troubles again?" A deep laugh escaped the witch lips.

"This is not of your concern dearie. What's bringing you here? I know you're not in this place only to get a drink. You knew I would be here. What do you want from me?" Rumple was in no mood for games. He didn't care if Zelena had been following him or just waiting until she would cross path with him again. She was here because she needed him for something. He was sure of that.

He frowned when he saw her bring the edge of her glass against her lips and taking a long sip of the amber drink.

"Dearie, for what I know pregnant women are not allowed to have drinks." Gold raised his eyebrow. This was not of his business of course but that was quite an important point if she was indeed pregnant.

"Oh come on, I was never baring the thief's child. It was only a trick."

"Excuse me?" He placed back his glass on the counter. He wasn't sure if he had heard correctly.

Zelena grinned.

"I needed a way in. I didn't expect Regina to accept to let her beloved Robin leave town. When we were in New York, I came up with this excuse to have a way in. And it worked so well. Why would I want a baby with my sister's man anyway? I don't want someone who has been with her. "She finished her speech by downing the rest of her drink. Rumple was a bit impressed. That was a good plan, something even he could have been up to.

He smirked. She was so clever sometimes. Well, almost always. The witch had tricked everyone at Storybrooke at some point. Zelena was a true Mills, even if Cora didn't raise her she surely passed on many things to her eldest daughter. If things hadn't been so bad between them maybe they could have been friends. But she tried to control him with his dagger and that was something he couldn't just forget. Rumplestilskin couldn't accept this even if he wanted. Maybe that was why he was so annoyed to see her sitting with him with a drink in hands. He liked her but at the same time he hated Zelena so much.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

The witch leaned on the counter and looked down at her empty glass for a moment. Then she gave him a small smile. For a moment he could swear that it was the truest smile she ever gave him.

"I thought you wouldn't mind having a drink with an old friend. You look like you have a lot on your mind." It was true. Gold had a lot to think about. How could he fix his relationship with Belle and if he really wanted to fix it. He wasn't sure this was worth it. Even if he would do anything for her, it was never enough. She wanted to change him and it ended with them arguing all the time. It wasn't his idea of a couple and a life with her, his true love.

The Dark One sighed deeply. Maybe he could let his walls down, just for one night.

"Why do I have a feeling I will regret this later?"

"Come on, what I can do to you? You have your dagger back and well I have nothing against you and most important no reason to harm you. Why would I do that? You're probably the only one in this cursed town that would accept to sit and have a drink with me." It was true that Regina hated her and even more at the moment with the whole thing around Robin and the baby that Zelena didn't have with him. And no one trusted the Wicked Witch. With good reasons regarding that she placed a curse on the whole town almost two years ago.

Rumple asked the barman two drinks.

"I will make a deal with you dearie, you will not ask about my relationship with Belle and I will buy you a few drinks. How does that sound?" Gold raised his eyebrow as he eyed her. He needed to forget about his problem for a while and it wasn't like he had many friends either. Maybe if he was drunk enough, he could consider her as a friend.

He pushed her drink toward her and grinned.

"Sound like a good plan." The witch grabbed the glass and raised it to her lips.

For a moment, he wondered how well she could handle drinks. He would find out tonight.

The night went well. Gold and Zelena chatted for most of the night having drinks after drinks and he was surprised to see how well she could handle liquor. There were so many things he didn't know about her but as they spoke of everything and nothing Rumple got to know her more. They spoke of everything except his rocky relationship with Belle and of course the things that happened between them in the past. It was something Gold didn't want to talk about. He was still ashamed that the Mills woman won over him at some point and that she got to have control over him. But Zelena was kind enough to not mention any of it.

After a while, all of Gold's anger disappeared and he forgot why he was so upset. His little bossy wife was long forgotten and all his attention was on the redhead witch having a drink with him. This was something Belle would never do, have a drink with him. He knew she wasn't much into liquor but that wasn't the matter. They never went on a date in Storybrooke not since they were truly 'together'. He had brought her at Granny's sometimes but that wasn't the same.

He was glad that he could just relax and be himself. He didn't have to pretend and be someone else. He didn't have to change or act as a hero. Zelena knew he was a villain and she didn't care. She enjoyed his company. And well, he liked to believe it. It was the first time he felt like he could be himself and it didn't happen in such a long time.

Closing time came sooner than he expected and they needed to leave the Rabbit Hole. He wasn't sober at all, yes he could walk straight but his mind was in a cloud but he never felt so relaxed before. He was in no hurry to go home at all. As he walked hands in hands with the Wicked Witch, a smile curved his lips. Could this night never end? How could he have guessed Zelena was such of good company?

The Dark one patted his pockets searching for his keys car.

"...Where the hell I left my keys...?"

"Oh no, I won't let you drive in that state." Before he could make a step toward his car, Zelena grabbed the keys he had in hand. That just made him growls.

"Don't be silly dearie, I won't get kill in a stupid car accident."

"Well, I won't risk it." She didn't drink as much as he did. He was the one who needed to forget about his problems after all.

Rumple stopped on his tracks and frowned. He tried to give her his best scary look but it didn't work that much regarding how drunk he was and Zelena has never been scared of him. That was one of the reason he liked her but he would never admit it out loud. His ego won over him every time.

"Zelena, give me back my keys. "

"No."

"Yes!"

"I said no."

"Don't test me dearie. Even if I drank a bit..."

"A bit? Rumple, you can't drive and you know it." The witch played with the keys in her hand and grinned.

Gold couldn't believe the witch was dealing with him. He needed to go home, even if he was drunk and Belle would probably still be mad at him. It was the story of his life lately. It was nothing he couldn't deal with. He was the Dark One after all.

"Anyways, do you really look forward to go home to your pissed off wife? The bookworm is probably still angry with you. Are you sure you don't want to have another drink at my place? The night is still young."

Zelena had something on her mind, he was sure of it. The rational part of his brain was gone since the moment his lips tasted the liquor. For now, Belle French was the last thing he wanted to think about.

"Ah ah dearie, you promised you wouldn't mention my wife tonight. A deal is a deal. "She had a point. He didn't want to go home yet but another drink wouldn't hurt and even if it did, Rumple didn't care much at the moment. He was beyond drunk and he was in lovely company.

"Alright. Let's go to your place. At least, I know she won't be trying to look for me there." For the first time in his life, the Dark One gave up. He let Zelena drive his classy car and lead them to her isolated house. It was far away from the middle of the town and no one dared to come close to it since she captured the Dark One and tried to go back in time to change the whole storyline. Only Regina was brave enough to go there and she avoided it as much as possible.

Rumple sighed and climbed on the passenger's side. He didn't want to fight. He was a man that had so much love to give but he trusted no one and for so long he believed that no one could love him. He's a coward, selfish and manipulative man. Back in the Enchanted Forest, he has been hurt so many times that he didn't trust love and people anymore. That was a bit sad.

Zelena grinned as the drunken Dark One finally gave up and willingly accepted to follow her home. It was like a dream coming true. She was having Rumple's attention all to herself and he seemed to really enjoy her company. She was beyond happy and she wouldn't let the annoying bookworm break or steal this moment from her. She had always loved Rumplestilskin and this, since the first time she met him but he never returned her feelings. If she needed to drunk him to make him willing to spend time with her, the witch wouldn't hesitate at all.

She was a tricky one but she had the nerves to face him when he was in his worst mood. Rumple didn't allow many people to confront him and live. Belle could do it and also Zelena. Regina was also one that he could tolerate but over the years they become more friends than enemies. His relationship with the Mills women was complicated, a little bit of anger and a little more of love, all of this mixed with conflicted feelings. Over the years, it never got better.

He was very quiet on the way to Zelena's house. She was focused on the road and he was lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about Belle and their problems. Was this really worth it? All this pain and arguing together? He loved her. He knew it, but maybe they weren't meant to be together.

Rumple didn't realize when they reached their destination and that the witch stopped the car. She observed him for a moment before breaking the silence.

"Stop thinking about her, she can't be madder at you than she is now. Right?" She gave him a small smile and stepped out of the car. The man said nothing and followed her to the porch. It was only the second time he went to her house, but it was the first time he did as a free man. A part of him still hated her for what she did to him in the past. Controlling the Dark One was a dangerous game but she handed it pretty well. Zelena Mills was a really surprising woman.

He leaned on the wall beside the door, taking deep breath. His head was spinning a bit, he didn't feel sick but the liquor was really affecting him now. He heard the sound of the door being unlocked and turned his gaze on her. Like a submissive dog, he walked in behind her and closed the door after them.

The witch turned on her heels and smiled at him. It was a seductive smile that would drive any man crazy. No sane man would deny that she was a beautiful woman and even Rumplestilskin had to admit it.

"Why don't you take off that heavy jacket?"

"I know what you're trying to do." He made a few steps toward her. His pace so slow that it was predatory. Even in his drunk state, Gold was still having effects on her and having him in her house made Zelena went to jump him. She wanted to strip him bare and have her way with him, but what she wanted more than anything was for him to want this too. She wanted to see lust in his eyes. She wanted him to want her like he wanted Belle. Zelena wanted to make him forget about his little bookworm waiting for him at home. She knew he wouldn't give up on Belle so easily but a girl could have dreams.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Do not lie to me."

"I'm not." She answered firmly.

Gold eyed her for a moment. She looked sincere but she could also be playing a game with him. He knew very well how the Mills women worked.

"I...I shouldn't be here. This is not right."

"No, this is not but you came here willingly. I didn't force you to do anything."

Zelena's hand rested on his cheek. His skin was warm under her palm and she wished she could touch more of it. He was her dark fantasy since so long that she couldn't remember the exact moment it started. Rumple placed his hand above hers and gave her hand a squeeze. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on what was happening.

"You know I can't do that..." He opened his eyes and dove into her deep blue eyes. He wished this was simple. That he could gave in and not think about Belle at all but she was still on his mind even if she yelled at him a few hours ago. He couldn't just betray her like that.

"I won't be telling her, you know. This can be our secret. When she is giving you a hard time, you can come to me. I can make you feel good for a moment and we both go separate ways as if nothing happened. You deserve to be happy Rumple."

He was so close to snap. The alcohol in his veins making him weak. How could he resist such a deal? Having the best of the both world. He could have his married and stable life with Belle but at the same time, he could have the wild witch laying in a bed for him. His wife didn't need as much intimate contact as him. He was a man that loved to have sex and Belle was pissed off at him all the time. There wasn't much occasion for them to make love but with Zelena, he could fulfill his needs. Belle would never know about this, he could make sure of it. He was the Dark One, if he couldn't hide his affair with Zelena he was a poor excuse of a powerful wizard.

Gold released her hand and placed his around her waist.

"She would never know about this?"

Zelena's face lit up as she grinned shaking her head.

"I promise you Rumple. I will never tell anything to your wife. If she hears anything, this will not be from me."

The Dark One growled.

"Then we have a deal dearie..."

He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

* * *

 **Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update. I have been busy in the past weeks.**

 **Thank you to whoever is reading this story. As written in the description, this fic is mixed between Rumbelle and WickedGold. If you don't like it well you can always leave right now.**

 **The characters aren't mine. **

_**-M**_

* * *

When the morning came, Rumple groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. He didn't open his eyes yet and he already felt the world spinning. He drank way too much the night before and he remembered now why it wasn't a good idea. He could hold his liquor pretty well but the morning after, it wasn't so fun anymore. Flashes of the night before came back to him and he wasn't sure if he didn't dream about all of it.

The Dark One finally opened his eyes, very slowly as he didn't want to get dizzy or feel sick. He stared at the ceiling for a moment and frowned as he noticed it wasn't his bedroom. He turned his gaze to the sleeping witch next to him. She was also as naked as he was. His clothes were all over the floor and he spotted a pair of panties somewhere next to the bed. It didn't look good at all for him but the worst in this was that he didn't regret it. He betrayed his wife Belle and he should be ashamed of himself. He promised to love her and cherish all until death tore them apart but he broke his words.

A smirk curved his lips as he looked over Zelena's naked body. He could see it peeking from under the covers. It has been so long since he had sex. Between him and his wife, things weren't simple at all and she barely allowed him to touch her and he loved her so much that he never insisted but everyone had needs. It was selfish of him but he took advantage of the fact that Zelena had always been attracted to him and used it to fulfill his own needs. She was the one who pushed him into this anyway. It was only physical, well for him at least. He didn't know what she would be thinking now that they were both sober. Would she change her mind and break their deal? He agreed to give into this as long as Belle was never aware of this but could he really trust the Wicked Witch? If he ever broke this arrangement between them he was afraid she would run to Belle and tell her everything.

As much as he hated her sometimes, he didn't want to see her hurt. She deserved so much better than him. He was a weak man; he didn't have the nerves to resist a tempting woman when he was drunk. How could he ever look at Belle in the eyes after what he did?

"...Morning..."

He was so deep in his thoughts that he barely heard her. When he felt her moving, he sighed and groaned something that looked like a greetings. Gold didn't know how to deal with this. He used to be a loyal man but now he didn't even know who he was anymore.

Zelena rolled on her back and placed herself at his side; she leaned on his chest and ran her hand on his pale chest. She knew him very well; she could almost hear his thoughts from where she was. Rumple was a complicated man and he would hate himself for what he did. She needed to distract him from this path or she would lose what she just gained.

She leaned down and pressed her lips against his. It took him a moment to return her kiss and for a second she was afraid he would reject her now what he had what he wanted from her.

"Zelena...I..."

"No, I know what you're about to say and don't say this. You did nothing wrong."

He let out a deep and dark chuckle.

"Nothing wrong? I cheated on my wife, dearie." Gold sighed and just turned his gaze from her. Right now, he hated himself. At this moment he truly believed he was a beast, a monster.

"So? She tries to change you. She yells at you all the time and she once kicked you out of town with nothing but the suit you had on yourself. You deserved to have a little bit of fun. It's not like I'm going to scream it to the whole town and I don't think anyone would believe me anyway." It was true that everyone knew how Zelena and Rumple's relationship wasn't good at all. They were enemies for so long that no one would believe the Dark One had his hands all over her the night before.

The witch said nothing and observed him. He was such a stubborn man and she knew he would hate himself for what he did. She wouldn't deny that she had a lot of fun and pleasure. Spending the night with the Dark One was one of her wildest dream. She stole him from Belle in a certain way and Zelena was quite proud of herself.

"Do we still have our deal?" She wasn't certain he was still up to it now that he was sober. The liquor left his veins and maybe he wasn't so sure of himself now.

Rumple ran his hand lazily over Zelena's skin. He drew slow circles over her back; he looked like he was really debating about this in his mind. His gaze met her insecure eyes and he almost felt his heart sank. Zelena had her flaws but she was just a woman who wanted to be loved. She wanted to feel like she was enough for someone. She just wanted to be someone's first choice. He used her body for his own pleasure the night before and he wanted to do it again and again and again. He felt like he wasn't done yet with her.

"Of course we do, dearie. As long as you make sure my wife knows nothing, you shall have me." Gold knew how much it would please her to hear those words. He knew the effects he had on her.

A smirk curved the witch's lips.

"Mhm, what about we seal that deal?" She leaned down on him and pressed her lips against his. She remembered a few tricks from the night before but she wanted to rediscover him. She wanted to know all about his weak spots and what could make him groan in pleasure. She wanted him to smell like her perfume as he was in his wife arms. Zelena wanted him to remember everything she could make him feel. She wanted to make sure he would come back to her and forget about his pathetic little wife.

Gold was still focused on what he done the night before, he didn't respond much to Zelena's kiss until she slipped her tongue in his mouth and tasted his. He groaned and all his attention was on her, his hands were on her skin in a second. Her body was soft under his fingertips and he enjoyed running his hands all over it. She was warm and welcomed his touch. It was driving him crazy. In the witch's arms, he felt accepted. He felt like she really wanted him. Zelena bit on his lower lip and the man growled loud. Using all of his body, he flipped them so he was on top of her.

The witch gasped surprised by his move. She wanted to bring back the man who made love to her the night before. She wanted the passionate and fierce Dark One. He was long lost since he married Belle but she was confident that she could do it. She had all the time in the world to do that. Even if she couldn't make him love her, she would make sure to still have him as her lover.

Rumple smirked down at her. His eyes filled with lust, he stared at her for a moment and his gaze observed every curve he could sneak on with the blankets covering her. He felt himself hardening at the sight of the witch's body. The blanket barely covered her breasts and he had a nice view over them. He didn't resist any longer and placed his lips over her skin. He nibbled and sucked on her until his lips met her nipple. Her moans echoed in his ears like a melody. He didn't remember much about the night before and he was pleased to find her so vocal in bed.

His hungry lips tugged gently on her nipple and smirked against her skin as she gasped loudly. He felt proud of himself to make the wicked witch so vulnerable under his attentions. He found that he loved to hear her. He wanted to make her scream his name, not his cursed name but the name he had back in his land. Most people called him but his cursed name in Storybrooke but he knew Zelena didn't use it much and he liked this about her. The only other person who did that was Belle and he didn't want to think about her right now. He felt so good at the moment, making the wicked witch moaning his name in pleasure.

Zelena ran her hands in his long and messy hair. His lips on her sensitive skin were so addictive, she dreamed of this moment for so long. She dreamed of having the Dark One naked against her and willingly touching her. She didn't want this moment to end, she was afraid to say something that would break the moment.

Gold's lips travelled on her neck and a wicked idea crossed his mind. He bit on her soft skin and grinned when she gasped at the soft pain.

"You didn't...?" Before she could do something to stop him, he marked her. His teeth and lips left a nice hickey on the side of her neck. He observed his masterpiece with a smirk on his lips. He was quite proud of himself. Belle never allowed him to do it; she barely had allowed him to touch her after their wedding.

"I'm so not sorry for this, dearie..."

She ran her fingertips over the marked patch of skin. She didn't mind much, if it was only for her she would wear it proudly but his wife was still in the story.

"How am I supposed to hide it from your little wife?"

"You're a clever witch, figure out something." He purred at her ear and this just made Zelena melt a bit more. A part of her wanted to show off with the Dark One mark on her skin but she promised their new affair would stay a secret. There was nothing a little bit of magic couldn't hide.

Zelena moaned when she felt his hands running at her sides. He was taking his time and if he wasn't deeply in love with the bookworm she could almost believe he had feelings for her. Well, a girl could still have hopes. He caught her lips in a passionate kiss that swallowed her next moan. The Dark One's lips tasted like magic and maddening sex. She would never be tired of this.

Suddenly, he grabbed her hands and pinned them over the witch's head. In this submissive position, she felt even more aroused. She was under the control of the Dark One and she loved it. She was about to give him a teasing comment when she felt him slip inside of her in one powerful trust.

He filled her so perfectly. When he joined her, they both released moans of pleasure. Gold groaned something that seemed like Zelena's name. The witch was so good, so tight and warm. He stayed still for a moment, giving both time to adjust to each other. Last night may be the first time they slept together but he barely remembered it, so this was in fact the first real time he had sex with Zelena. As he made one with her, he decided that he didn't regret it at all. He would keep this deal with her and enjoy this as much as he could. The witch's body was so good against his and he would be a fool to screw this to go back to his boring life with Belle.

Her hips moved against his and he smirked knowing it was the signal that she was ready. She wanted him to move and he would happily do it. He started to trust into her, starting with slow moves that drove both of them crazy with lust. He wanted to dive himself into her and never come back. Rumple wanted to pound into her like a mad man but he didn't want to scare her or hurt her.

Zelena felt that he was keeping control over himself. He was holding back.

"I'm not made of glass you know. Don't hold back, I can handle it. I'm not _her_."

This was enough to snap his control. Rumple growled something under his breath and relaxed himself. Tension left him as he let go totally. He pushed into Zelena's body harder and deeper, he encouraged by her moans that echoed in the witch's bedroom. It was one of the first times he could truly be himself, he didn't have to hold be or be someone else. He could be the beast he really was. Even if Belle told him many times that he was not a monster, he couldn't believe her and if she would be seeing him right now she would agree with him for once.

It didn't take time for him to bring them both to their climax. They were both aroused by his touches and him by the sounds she was making when he started touching her at some places. She reached hers first and he followed her not long after. He collapsed on her body panting and trying to catch his breath. Zelena was in the same state but she wore a satisfied smile on her lips. She got what she wanted after all; she brought back the beast Gold had caged for so long.

The moment was so perfect, but it broke when Rumple's phone rang and he noticed a missed call from early in the morning. Grabbing his phone, he looked at the screen and sighed. The witch understood instantly what was going on.

"She knows how to break the mood..."

"I need to go. She's probably worried that I didn't come back home last night."

He stood in a sitting position and started to look for his clothes that were everywhere on the floor. Last night they made such a mess ,apparently. Zelena wasn't happy to see him leaving but she knew he had to go back to his wife. Even if he wasn't happy with her all the time, Belle was still his wife. She wasn't with him; they were just having good sex together.

She observed him getting dressed. Once he was done, he gave her a quick look and made his way back to her to drop a kiss on the corner of her mouth. She was a bit surprised by this attention but said nothing.

"I will call you this week. I need to make sure she's not made at me anymore. It might take a few days for her to not be suspicious."

"I'm a patient woman Rumple, you know it." She grinned at him.

"Don't forget to hide that hickey, dearie." The Dark One smirked and left her bedroom. He needed to go back to his wife and explain to her where he was the night before. This shouldn't be so complicated to lie to her. He has done it for so many years and she always believed him no matter what lies he told her. He was pretty good liar and Belle was so naive. It was true that Gold had always been a faithful man and never gave her proves that he could be unfaithful to her but he didn't regret it. For the first time in his life, he had so much pleasure and fun drinking with Zelena. He didn't want to lose this.

He knew that the witch would be very happy with their little deal. It was good for both of them and no one would suspect them to be having an affair. They weren't good friends in the past; well it didn't mean they were compatible in bed. She was bringing back the beast in him and he liked it. Belle loved him but she caged the monster for so long that he was wondering how he managed to handle it until now.

When he climbed in his car, he found the keys still on the contact. Turning it on, he took a deep breath and drove to his house.

When he reached his house, he found it deadly quiet. A part of him believed that Belle was just not home. Maybe she was at the library and he would have more time to come up with a good excuse.

For now, all he wanted was to take a shower and go to work. He could deal with all of this later. Of course, this wasn't a good idea. He needed to solve this now or this situation would grow worse than it already was. Taking all his courage, he left his car and climbed on the porch. The door wasn't locked so he just walked in; it was still his house after all. Gold closed the door behind him and leaned on it being as quiet as possible. Before he could see it coming, he found himself with a handful of his bossy wife. She was saying nonsense and he had to pull away from her embrace to look at her.

"Rumple, I was so worried. I waited for you all night! I thought something happened to you or that you didn't want to see me again." He frowned a bit and he felt bad. While his wife was worried sick about him, he was sleeping with Zelena. Belle didn't deserve this. He had to make sure she never hears about it, it would destroy her so much and he couldn't live with himself knowing that he would have hurt her.

He gave her a warm smile.

"I drove out of town and slept in my car. I thought you would need time to cool down." Well, this wasn't all lies. He drove out of town but he didn't sleep in his car.

"Are...are you still mad?" She gave him that look he couldn't resist and he was lost. He couldn't be angry with her. They had their differences but Belle was still a loving person. It wasn't her fault; Rumple wasn't a man someone as fragile as Belle French could handle. He would always hurt her in some ways.

He didn't know what to say. Once again, he had to lie and he wasn't proud of it. He wished he could be the husband she deserved but he would always be a coward. He had the truth on the tip of his tongue but the wrong words escaped him.

"No. I'm not mad. I know it's not easy to deal with me. I'm a difficult man to love dearie."

"I'm so sorry Rumple. Please forgive me?"

It was actually the first time Belle gave him apologizes. Usually he was the one asking for forgiveness. How could he refuses this to her? She was his wife, even if he cheated on her the night before.

"Of course, sweetheart." He tried to take a step back but she grabbed his face and kissed his lips. He didn't see it coming so he was a bit surprised. Belle wasn't a woman that loved affectionate touches. He could barely touch her and the only times they kissed was when he was leaving for work in the morning.

It was a weird feeling. Gold still had the taste of Zelena's lips on his so he wasn't really into it when Belle kissed him. He kissed her back, he didn't want her to worry or feel his discomfort. How could he explain it anyway? He wrapped his arms around her waist and put all his heart into this kiss.

Belle had really missed him. When he left the night before, she had worried he would do something stupid. She knew that he was behaving only to please her. She didn't want him to use magic and she wasn't stupid, she knew just how hard it was for him. He was doing so many efforts into this. She was proud of him but she didn't know how to tell him. Belle wasn't so good at this. Her mother died when she was young and she never had any other mother figure in her life. She didn't know how to be a good wife and she couldn't ask her father about any of it. It was something she wished she could talk about with her mother.

Rumple was taking good care of her. She had nothing to say about it and she knew that she wasn't easy to deal with either. She had her temper too. Since they were married, only drama and crisis happened in Storybrooke. They didn't have much time for them, time for them as a couple. The people of this town always needed the Dark One for something magical and Belle didn't like it. It would be so easy for him to fall back into his old habits. She wanted him out of trouble for once. He deserved to relax and enjoy life.

She thought about it all night and she wanted to be a better wife for him. Just like he told her that he wanted to be the man she deserved.

"Something's wrong?" Something was strange about him. It was like he was tense.

"I...I just need to take a shower and a warm coffee. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry Rumple. I didn't realize. Go take a shower, I will cook you something and make coffee." Belle kissed his lips once again and skipped off to the kitchen.

Gold released a breath he didn't know he was holding and climbed the stairs leading to the second floor. He needed a hot shower, anything to clear his mind and help him find something to solve this mess. He didn't want to lose what he had with Zelena. She was beautiful and she gave him so much pleasure last night and well this morning too. She was driving him crazy with those red hairs and her wild look, but he loved Belle. She was his true love and he was in love with her for so long. He couldn't just throw it away because he slept with the Wicked Witch, but what if she yelled at his again? Nothing could stop her from throwing him out of his own house again or even from the town. He needed an ally and Zelena wasn't so bad. He had a few things in common with her. They were both magic users with a hard childhood and bad parents. They were also both villains. Belle was a hero; she was willing to do anything to save people and him too. She was trying so hard to save him but what if he didn't want to be saved? What if he wanted to fall back into darkness and let Zelena drag him there?

* * *

 **Reviews please? Don't be shy, I don't bite.**

 **See you soon guys!**

 _ **-M**_


End file.
